


What About Our Tea?

by whatDaFunkisthis



Category: GTA roleplay, Grand Theft Auto V, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of self-loathing, Mentions of prostitution/sex work, NSFW, Smut, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatDaFunkisthis/pseuds/whatDaFunkisthis
Summary: They were going to be enjoying a nice cup of hot tea to warm from the overbearing wintertime outside, but things get thrown in a whole other direction when Stan walks in on Jimmy changing.





	What About Our Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, this was WAY longer than I had initially planned! This idea was only inspired by a scene from the movie “Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World”, but the thought of what it would be like for Stan to (finally!) lose his virginity to Jimmy got a hold of me, so here we are. Hope you still love this fic!

It has been unusually frigid in the bustling city of Los Santos lately. Even in the wintertime on other occasions, the city still maintains a sort of warm climate with soft winds and clear skies. Fall, Winter, Spring, or even come Summer, the Los Santos sun still shines on as it stares down the city with raging heat.

This time, however, wintertime is actually what wintertime entails. Freezing winds, light fall of snowflakes, thick attire, snow as white as a pure lamb covering every inch of ground, and plenty of hot drinks to go around. It was currently this that Stan Wheeler and Jimmy Bending were discussing as they walked along an empty central park at night.

“Surely you wouldn’t just have straight hot water with nothing in it,” Jimmy muttered to Stan as he lit a cigarette to get some sort of warmth through him. “I’m not even sure that’s healthy.”

“Oh, but it sure is, Friendly J! The warmness kills off all the bad stuff inside and cleans the pores!” Stan replied with confidence.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure it doesn’t work that way, but whatever.”

The pair had just recently finished off what was thought of to be a normal delivery in the Sandy Shores area until it turned out to be another accomplice bait thrown by Mr. Lang Buddha and his stooges. Memories of the Polito Bank robbery came flooding into both men’s conscience, sending panicked chills down their spines. Luckily the men played both their cards right exactly the same way they did in Polito, managing to get off safely just the same way.

Mr. Buddha did manage to take Jimmy’s car keys again, along with the actual vehicle itself instead of just abandoning it this time, and with Kiki being too busy with a film shoot to pick them up, the two were left no other option but to go on foot in the snow. They had been walking for what felt like hours until they finally made it back to Vinewood, catching sight of the park in which they presently found themselves strolling through.

Reflecting on all that has happened in the day, Jimmy let out a deep sigh as he exhaled the smoke from the cigarette, seeing his own breath in the chilled air. “Well, this has been a pretty lousy excuse of a date.” He did not intend for the wording to be taken so seriously, but it apparently caused Stan to stop walking and look at Jimmy perturbed.

“S-so t-this is a d-date, eh?” the older companion stuttered.

“Oh, did I say this was a date?” Jimmy sarcastically questioned.

Even with the freezing temperature, Stan felt his face heat up in a blush. “W-well uh...um...i-it sure sounded l-like you did.”

Seeing his friend fluster gave Jimmy the leverage to tease him. “Hmm, guess it was just a slip of the tongue, Staniel.”

He flashed Stan a mocking smirk, actually getting quite amused at the fact that he was so stunned about this that his frequent bold speech had melted into a sheer blubbering stutter. Jimmy even winked at Stan, even though his dark shades would thankfully prevent him from seeing so. Not only that, but it secretly made Jimmy feel honored that even he had that effect on Stan and not just beautiful women.

“O-oh…tongue, yeah...”

Remembering where they were and what weather they were standing in reminded Jimmy of where the two were heading to. “Anyways,” he began, “we gotta get out of here before a blizzard freezes us stiff.”

Clearing his throat, Stan agreed. “You’re right, Friendly J.”

“Besides, the night ain’t over just yet, Sunflower. I think there’s a thingy over here somewhere.”

The perplexed look returned in Stan’s expression. “A thingy?”

“Ya know, a shortcut to the apartments,” Jimmy corrected as he made his way across the road and in the direction of behind some buildings, Stan obviously tailing right behind him like a loyal puppy.

They may have spent God knows how long walking straight from Sandy Shores in the heavy snow, but for whatever reason, it was as though the way to the apartment complex had the duo fly by in a dazed void. Stan was about to head over to his apartment when he felt Jimmy hold on to his hand suddenly, the touch startling him.

“I ain’t gonna leave ya to sit with just a cup of hot steaming water,” Jimmy chuckled as he pulled Stan towards his own place. Stan had no other choice but to go along with it.

They entered Jimmy’s apartment, thankful for the little warmth it brought at the very least. Jimmy stubbed out the butt of his cigarette on a small ashtray buy the window and shrugged off his thick jacket, chucking it at the sofa that rested in the corner of the living room. He gave Stan the okay to do the same for his winter coat as they made their way to the small kitchenette.

“Ya ain’t tricking me into having that devil’s juice, are ya?” Stan asked Jimmy as he took a seat at the far-too-small table in Jimmy’s kitchen.

“I wish it was that easy, Wheeler,” the younger of the two replied. “I’m not. However, since you are so damn picky about what you put into your body, I’m gonna treat you to a nice hot cup of tea. ”

Stan was taken aback. “Tea? You mean the beverage that entitles dirty leaves contaminating the drinking water?”

As if Stan’s own lead-filled bottled water was any better, Jimmy thought to himself. “Look, it shouldn’t be all that bad since ya technically have to use pure clean water to make it.” Jimmy opened his fridge to take out a Brita-filter pitcher full of cold water. “Besides, ya have to boil said water as well.”

Stan was still reluctant given his own biased preferences, but he was grateful that Jimmy was being generous to help them warm up from the weather. “O-oh alrighty then,” he mumbled.

“So, what kind of tea do ya want?” Jimmy asked the blond man once he had poured water into the kettle pot and turned on the stove.

“There’s more than one kind?”

Jimmy had opened one of the cabinets and took out a box full of mixed tea bags. “Let’s see... we have Raspberry Zinger, Country Peach Passion, Wild Berry Zinger, True Blueberry, Black Cherry Berry, Peppermint, Sleepy Time...”

He continued on listing off what seemed like a tremendous assortment of tea flavors, so much so that Stan had begun to wonder if Jimmy was pulling his leg and just making up names to spite him. When he had not said anything after a while, Jimmy took advantage of picking out a flavor himself.

“I think I’ll go with a nice cup of Sleepy Time,” he said, enjoying the fact that Stan had no say in it otherwise.

Stan knew this as well, accepting his defeat. “That sure sounds good to me.”

Jimmy had set two separate tea bags on the kitchen table, taking a seat across from Stan.

Neither of them said anything for a while, the only sounds filling in the room coming from the soft bubbling of the boiling water in the kettle. Jimmy ran a hand through the tealed locks of his hair before going to rub his face, the other hand pulling off his shades, but not entirely so that Stan could see his eyes. Stan always wondered to himself why Jimmy would never let him see what his actual eyes look like. He has only caught very quick glimpses when his seizure spasms would cause him to accidentally knock off Jimmy’s sunglasses, but the younger man would turn away in pain and frantically search for his shades.

Stan could not remember if Jimmy’s eyes were a dark hue of hazel or brown or perhaps a unique color of green. The only thing he knew was that Jimmy suffered from migraines from time to time, so it was best that he always had his shades on to block out any bright lights and such.

Stan was about to bring it up with Jimmy at last but thought against it at the last minute. He decided to go with some other topic. “So, I never figured a cool guy like ya would be into some of the tea.” Then he felt bad for even saying anything at all.

“Oh, I have some once and a while,” Jimmy said, making Stan thankful that he had not offended him. “I drink tea when my migraines just really get to me, or to relieve some stress from a day or night’s work. Like tonight.”

Stan could only vouch for that as well. “Yup yup,” he sighed.

Jimmy had finished massaging his face from all the stresses, putting his sunglasses back on. 

“You should really save the damn phone number for when they call again, that way you know to just fucking ignore it. Put the contact under something obvious, something like ‘Big Dick and His Henchmen, Don’t EVER Answer’.”

“B-but they said they know what we look like,” Stan nervously answered back. “Ignoring their call would just mean bullets planted into our skulls, Friendly J.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see them fucking try it,” Jimmy scoffed. He saw the scared look in Stan’s crystal blue eyes and sighed. “I’m kidding, Stan. Besides, if they hadn’t done so this second time around, they probably ain’t got the gonads to do it a third time...if there is a third time. I know I said to watch out for drug dealers like Buddha, but I’m sure they’re just putting up a front. All bark and no bite.”

“We should have seen it coming when they told us to meet them in Sandy Shores,” Stan uttered.

“The place where there ain’t hardly any service around, not even a bank to rob,” Jimmy finished off. “A big fucking waste of our time.” He glanced to the kettle pot on the stove, waiting to soothe his nerves of frustration as patiently as he could.

“I...I’m sorry about them taking your brand new vehicle, Jimmy.”

“Why’re you sorry, Stan? It wasn’t your fault.”

Stan shifted in his seat, a look of culpability in his eyes from what Jimmy could tell. “It...it kind of is. I was foolish to answer the call and agree to the deal.” His voice was quiet, so much so that Jimmy had to apply some extra hearing than normal, but he understood Stan clearly nonetheless.

“Aww, Stan. You didn’t know.” Jimmy reached across the table and placed a hand on Stan’s in a reassuring nature. “You were just looking to make some cash, doing your job as usual.”

“S-so you’re not u-upset with me?” Stan sounded like he was seconds away from shedding tears, and it hurt Jimmy to see him be so hard on himself. Yes, Jimmy had just bought the car today. Yes, they had to walk all the way back to the city because of it. Yes, Buddha threatened their lives if Jimmy were to call the cops or AAA.

However, he was not upset with Stan.

“It’s the whole circumstance I’m upset with, but not you, Stan. Never at you.”

This gave Stan a sense of relief. No, a lot of relief actually.

He still felt shivers from the outside run through his body, especially in his arms since he had on his regular baby blue polo shirt.

Jimmy took notice and got up from the table. “Let me go fetch you a blanket.” With that, he left Stan alone in the kitchen to head into his bedroom just down the hall. It gave Stan some time to be with his thoughts.

_Gosh, darn it, Stan! You know you really fudged it up this time! Jimmy may not be fuming with you, but you know it really was all your fault he lost his brand new car! You know Mr. Buddha is a very dangerous man. You’ve seen and heard things about him. You know what he’s like! You know what he can do! When will you learn, Stan?! When will you learn that your actions have consequences?! Wait...where have I heard this before? Ah, darn it all, it doesn’t matter! What matters is that you could have gotten you and Friendly Jimmy killed! All because you wanted to make a quick buck, some quick dosh! I mean yes the people of Los Santos need water, and it is your dream to sell them the sweet glorious 10% lead-filled water, but you definitely should have known better! You gotta stop being so naive! Think about what you’d do if you lost Jimmy, all because of your actions! You would be nothing without Jimmy! No Jimmy means no point of living! You’ve lost Denisse, you may have lost the respect of your sweet baby boy Roy, but you certainly haven’t lost Jimmy just yet! Wait...speaking of Jimmy, how long does it take to grab a gosh darn blanket?_

Stan quieted the voices in his head to look out for any clear sign that Jimmy was still around. The only thing he heard was the shrilling whistle of the kettle pot, signifying that their tea was ready. He got up from the kitchen table and turned off the stove, easing the cry of the appliance.

He figured since he was already up he might as well check up on his dear friend. The apartments are only so small enough for what they are worth, every room only being a few steps away, so it wasn’t like Jimmy could have gone too far. He made his way through the short hallway where he saw an open door to a room that Stan could only assume was Jimmy’s bedroom.

What he saw when he entered said room stunned him into a frozen shock. Stan saw Jimmy standing half-naked in front of his closet, his boots were scattered across the floor along with his velvet-hued T-shirt. His exposed back was towards Stan, and he was about to work on pulling down his black jeans when a gasp Stan had not noticed he was holding escaped him. Jimmy had turned his body around in a haste, his face immediately blushing crimson red against his light skin once seeing Stan in the doorway. It was then that Stan took note of Jimmy’s sunglasses off, at last, seeing that his eyes were indeed a dark brown color from where he was standing.

“STAN, WHAT THE FUCK? I’M CHANGING!”, Jimmy screeched.

“I...duh...I...o-oh...uh I...eh um...I...I...S-SORRY!” The only thing Stan knew of to do in such a flustered state was to cover his face with his hands and turn his body a full 180 degrees. His feet did prevent him from walking out though as if they had been nailed down to the floor.

_Gah Stan look what you’ve gone and done now! You gosh darn idiot! How could you walk in on your best friend in the whole world being almost completely naked?! How dare you?! You gosh darn frickity pervert! How could you go and do such a thing?! You could have waited! You could have waited for Jimmy in the kitchen! How could you go and invade Jimmy’s privacy - WAIT someone’s touching me!_

Even with his hands still enclosing his eyes in the darkness, Stan felt his body being turned back around in such a fragile manner. Then came when another set of hands uncovered his face, and a familiar and near voice instructed him to open his eyes. When he did, there was Jimmy only an inch away from him this time, and there was a smile on his face.

“J-Jimmy…,” Stan began softly. “Your eyes…” He now had the chance to examine the other’s facial features. With Jimmy’s shades off, Stan was able to see that there were very obvious bags under Jimmy’s eyes, along with bloodshot redness in his scleras.

“Yeah, cocaine does that,” Jimmy chuckled. “In all seriousness, though, I have trouble sleeping at night. That’s why they’re so bloodshot and exhausted, and any brightness that comes in just hurts them. ”

“Oh...w-well how come?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why can’t you sleep at night?”

Jimmy nonchalantly shrugged. “Um, I suppose from the line of fucked up work I do. Work involving strangers...paying strangers... naked paying strangers. Does that ring any bells, Stan?”

“Oh! Right, right!”

Stan really did tend to forget that one of Jimmy’s so-called occupations under his belt was prostitution. Maybe because the thought of Jimmy having to forcefully sell his own body to people and let them do whatever they want with it made Stan’s stomach turn. He did not like the image of Jimmy having to do such a thing in his head, so that was probably why Stan would block it out from his memory.

“So, did you come in here just to watch me strip tease or what?” Jimmy said. Kind of half-jokingly, yet also half serious.

“Wh-n-no! I-I didn’t mean to...I...uh…”

“It’s alright, Stan,” Jimmy said, his face slowly inching closer to Stan’s. “You don’t have to answer that.”

It was then that Jimmy softly pressed his lips to Stan’s, leaving the older man speechless. He did not know what else to do, or better yet his body did not know. He just...stood there with his lips sealed shut, and Stan wasn’t sure why though. He wasn’t sure why his body had just shut down.

Yeah, it was a surprise to see Jimmy kiss him...but it wasn’t like Stan hadn’t thought about doing the same thing before…

“J-Jimmy…,” he murmured. Stan had wished he had not said anything if it meant for Jimmy to stop.

Blushing, Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I...I’m sorry, Stan. I guess my job as a sex worker has got me - ”

“No, it’s not that at all,” Stan had cut off.

Jimmy blinked. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I...well...I...I _want_ to kiss you back...but…you recall the story of my ex-wife and I, right?”

It took Jimmy a while to figure out what Stan meant, then he remembered that his ex-wife Denisse would never allow Stan to touch her at all. Puzzle pieces came together and created the full picture.

“You’ve never even kissed anyone before,” Jimmy said.

“Exactly.”

Jimmy was a bit relieved to know he hadn’t done anything to make Stan uncomfortable, but it also made his heart ache for him.

“Besides,” Stan added, “I-I don’t know if I’d do a good job...with you...with everything that goes along with it.”

“Everything that goes along?”

Stan shifted his weight, having become so restless. He felt like a loser. He felt so small. It irritated him that he knew what he wanted, but his low-self esteem and inexperience got the better of him. If his own wife at the time never wanted him to lay a single finger on her, then who the hell would? With Jimmy, on the other hand, and the line of unfortunate work he has been dealt...well...

“Damn it,” Stan sighed.

He was tired of beating around the bush. He didn’t care one single bit if he just rambled on and on to Jimmy.

“I _want_ to kiss you, Jimmy! I want to kiss you, and I want to _touch_ you...but I don’t know how to do _any_ of those things! My ex-wife wouldn’t let me do that, so why would someone like you?! I also don’t want to do anything that makes you think of me like all those other folks that take advantage of you and your body! I would never want to use you like they do! I wouldn’t want you to flinch if I were to lay even a fingertip on you!”

It was Jimmy’s turn to be surprised. He knew all about the whole ex-wife thing, but he hadn’t realized Stan was extremely bothered about Jimmy being used as a fuckboy since the middle-aged man always forgot or was insensitive about it. The occupation conditioned him to have the mindset that anyone he’d get intimate with would just end up using him like a cum dumpster and hand him some major hundreds of paper greens. It made him think that this was all his body, or even his own existence, was good for.

That’s exactly why he was never able to sleep well at night. Every chance he’d get at closing his eyes, he’d be transported back to clients that would intimidatingly tower over him, assault his asshole until it’d hurt too much to sit or lay on a bed, or even choke and beat him if he did something they did not like.

So the fact that Stan was worried about making him feel uncomfortable if he’d touch him...really just made Jimmy’s heart melt straight to his stomach. He thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

“S-Stan…” Jimmy cringed at his own voice shaking like he was about to cry. Fuck, maybe he actually was.

“It’s the truth,” the blond lamented. He set his eyes on anything other than Jimmy at the moment, but the younger man had suddenly cupped Stan’s cheek, causing him to look back at Jimmy. Back to those beautiful, yet tired, bloodshot eyes of his.

“Stan, you wouldn’t be like any of them. Not by a long shot.”

“Then I’d be lousy at pleasing you since I don’t know where to even begin.”

Jimmy placed his hand on the other side of Stan’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll show you.”

“R-really?”

Jimmy nodded, even throwing in a genuine smile. It made him so happy to see Stan, his Stan, smile back at least. “Your pathetic excuse of an ex-wife may never have let you touch her, but I will gladly allow you to.”

Stan cleared his throat. “S-so, where should I s-start?”

Jimmy smirked, tilting his head to mimic the expression of deep thought. “You said you wanted to kiss me back, didn’t you? We can start with that.”

They brushed their noses against each other before Jimmy brought them back to a kiss, pressing his soft lips to Stan’s just as gently as before.

This time, Stan reciprocated it, finally taking control of his senses. He even let his eyes close as he tilted his head to really kiss Jimmy with meaning. Stan then picked up the distinct taste of the cigarette Jimmy had a while ago, along with the smell of cigarette ashes and sweat and bold cologne. All these overloads of tastes and scents should have disgusted Stan but he couldn’t have cared less. He didn’t mind it at all because he was kissing Jimmy at last. To say it felt like nothing Stan’s ever felt before was a stretch, but nevertheless, he knew for certain that he was loving it.

Because it was with Jimmy.

One of Jimmy’s hand let go of Stan’s face and trailed it down his neck and chest, not wanting to break their lips’ exchange for one second. He knew it was definitely safe to touch Stan this way because he heard a soft moan come from the older man. If anything else, the contact even urged Stan to open his mouth to get more of Jimmy’s lips, and he had to desperately restrain from pushing Stan up against the wall and take him then and there.

Instead, Jimmy took one of Stan’s hands and gently placed it on his own bared hip.

It was like a switch had turned ON in Stan’s brain, and he knew what he was asked to do without any words from Jimmy. He placed his other hand on Jimmy’s exposed chest, allowing him to gradually feel all of him at once.

They then separated for breath, much to Stan’s dismay. Jimmy moved down to kiss Stan’s neck, delicately at first and then sucking at the skin. He felt the goosebumps from Stan rise under his lips, signifying again that this was fine to do.

“You learn fast,” Jimmy chuckled. “It’s okay, you can continue doing what you’re doing.”

Seeing as Stan was given the green light to keep touching Jimmy, he smoothed the palm of his hands over every inch of his body. His hands admired the buff of Jimmy’s biceps, the light hair on his arms and chest, the broad of his shoulders, and even the slight flex of his abdomen when Stan’s fingernails brushed over it. One of Stan’s hands went as far as catching Jimmy’s nipple, causing the other to let out a low groan and dig his head into the crook of Stan’s shoulder, suddenly nipping his teeth on the sensitive skin.

Stan flinched a little, then giggled nervously once he realized why it had happened. “Did I do something right?” he sheepily asked.

“You did,” Jimmy reassured. “Could...could you maybe do it again?” Jimmy’s voice was shy when he said it, but it made Stan’s heart flutter knowing he was leisurely on the path to satisfying Jimmy.

His fingers graced against Jimmy’s nipples like before, even pressing down into the buds and feeling them get hardened. It reduced the younger of the two to become a purring mess. The sounds from Jimmy and the attack of his lips on Stan’s neck and shoulders urged the blond to explore all the ways to work his companion. It was as if endless treasures were unlocked for him to cherish from the very second he met Jimmy. It may have taken Stan long to get over Denisse, remembering all the days and nights he had cried about their divorce.

It made him feel foolish beyond belief to think he had wasted all this time chasing around beautiful women all over Los Santos, only to find that the key to all heaven was right next to him. That key just so happened to have a name; Jimmy Bending.

“J-Jimmy?”

“Yeah?” Jimmy answered when he separated from Stan, looking into his eyes.

“Were you just going to bring the blanket from your bed?”

Jimmy raised his eyebrows before remembering that they had tea awaiting them and Jimmy was supposed to bring him a blanket. “I...guess so. Do...you still want a blanket, Stan?”

Putting some thought into it, the blond shook his head, placing kisses on Jimmy’s face instead. “Later.”

“Oh? What about our tea?” Jimmy inquired playfully. He was actually astonished at Stan’s new-found confidence. He still hasn’t quite nailed the seductive part just yet due to his inexperience, but that doesn’t mean Jimmy didn’t also think of it to be adorable at the very least.

Stan ran his fingers through the tealed part of Jimmy’s hair before cupping the back of his head. “I can...not have tea.”

Before anything else was said, the two returned to kissing with so much vigor put into it. Jimmy gently led them over to his bed, turning them around so that it was Stan who would lay on the somewhat decent mattress and Jimmy towering over him. Although the way they were positioned easily reminded Jimmy of various “appointments” with clients, he knew for certain that this moment here with Stan was nothing at all like those. Just the way they took the time and care to discover what turned them on and turned them off said enough.

“Do you want to take anything off?”, Jimmy asked.

“I...I’m not sure. I’ve never been naked in front of someone before.”

Jimmy chuckled, mentally cursing Stan for always being so cute in everything he says and does. “You don’t have to be completely naked if you don’t want to, Stan. I’m not entirely naked myself, as you can see.”

“Well...you were about to b-before I walked in.” Stan blushed a beet red.

“True, but I originally wasn’t planning on being naked for long. Now, however, I don’t mind it at all.”

Neither did Stan apparently, considering that his eyes couldn’t keep from staring at the shirtless young man above him. “I do feel bad for being the only one in clothing out of the two of us,” he admitted. “I..I just don’t think I-I’m all that...you know...compared to you and all.”

“Oh nonsense, Staniel,” Jimmy comforted. He massaged the older man’s arms before trailing down to Stan’s waist to untuck his polo shirt just enough to slip his hand under. He felt his stomach, then up to his chest where there was evident curly, thick hair on pecs. Jimmy wrapped a finger around some of the tuffs, amused at seeing Stan sigh at the touch. The blond even pushed his body up against Jimmy’s hand to get more feeling. “Still not sure about getting undressed there?”

“U-um…”

“Would it make you feel better if I turned off the lights?” As much as Jimmy wanted to see all of Stan clearly, what he wanted more than that was for him to be safe in however way he wished. “It wouldn’t be all that dark,” he added. “There’s a faint glow from the city lights at this time, even with the curtains drawn.”

“O-okay then,” Stan said. “We can do that.”

With that being said, Jimmy got off of the bed to quickly turn the light switch to OFF. Just like he described, the entire room was pulled into slight darkness with the illumination of blue and pink from the lights outside the complex. Jimmy returned to his place above Stan. “So, you wanna start with the fanny pack?”

Stan nodded, and so Jimmy reached his hand down to his waist as the other lifted his body up to help. Jimmy unclipped the accessory and gently set it on the nightstand. “What’s next, Staniel?”

“You can do my shirt.”

Jimmy pulled Stan’s polo shirt up from the bottom as he lifted his arms up to assist. Stan may be a light-skinned fella as it already is, but his bared chest and stomach were even lighter now that Jimmy saw him shirtless finally. He leaned his face down to the exposed fleshy skin, making sure to worship every spot of Stan by planting attentive smooches. He also wanted to make sure Stan knew how beautiful he was to Jimmy.

“What were you so worried about, Staniel?” he said between kisses. “You already look gorgeous and strong as it is. I wouldn’t even dream of you looking any other way.”

Words could not describe how grateful Stan was for Jimmy to show his body some rightful appreciation. He decided not to even use words at all, and just let sounds do all the talking. He let out moans as his hands roamed their way over Jimmy’s hair and then down that smooth back of his. He gripped Jimmy’s hips to pull him down closer to him, pressing their torsos tight with so much need to feel skin to skin.

Jimmy made his way up to devour his lover’s lips as if his life depended on Stan’s kisses, never getting enough of them. It was already becoming his new favorite drug, and it delighted him to no end to hear the beautiful man beneath him moan and whine and sigh, all because of his doing. Even the strong grasp of Stan’s hands on his body excited Jimmy, and the feeling of one of them going as far as cupping one of his arse cheeks sent Jimothy spiraling into aroused bliss himself.

Without any warning whatsoever, he thrust his still-clothed groin against Stan’s, a deep moan emitting from both of their throats. When they broke apart to catch their breaths Jimmy starred into Stan’s bright eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Stan. What are you doing to me?” he gasped.

“Touching you? I thought that was obvious?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know you’re touching me, Stan.”

“D-did y-you want me to stop?” Stan asked nervously.

“Are you kidding me? Of course not! The complete opposite actually.”

It overjoyed Stan so much to know that Jimmy was loving his touch, mentally shouting a sort of “take that!” at Denisse. He squeezed Jimmy’s buttocks again, getting the same reaction from him as he rubbed against Stan. The blond was surprised to feel a distinct hardness this time around from Jimmy, and his own khaki shorts felt tight around the edges, meaning only one thing.

“J-Jimmy…”

“Yes, Stan?”

“Can...can I take off your pants while you take off mine?”

Jimmy soon widened his eyes at how direct the request was. “Are you absolutely sure you’re ready for that?” he questioned.

“I mean…” Stan chewed his lip anxiously. “M-my undercarriage is losin’ some empty space here…”

“Stan.”

“Yes, Jimmy, I am absolutely sure. I’ve gone these long forty years of emotional twists and turns without losing my virgin-card even once. I thought it’d be over and done with when I married my ex-wife, but that certainly was with no prevail. I thought that the women I’ve desperately pursued after in this city would be the answer, but still nothing. Then, here you...here we are…”

Stan didn’t even have to finish his sentence. Jimmy’s eyes softened. He cupped Stan’s face in both hands and kissed him. “Stan, I am honored to relieve you of your position as a forty-year-old virgin,” he whispered.

“Jimmy?”

“Yes?”

“I...I love you.”

Hearing something like that would usually make Jimmy feel nauseous. Like Stan, he never thought he was someone worthy of being loved by another person. Love was something Jimmy didn’t believe in anymore, losing hope in it long ago. So long ago that he couldn’t even remember the exact date and time. 

To Jimmy, love meant a lot of things: 

punches from strangers, bruises, abuse, pain, being thrown around like a ragdoll, money, drugs, sex, forced sex, nightmares, not being able to look at yourself in the mirror, feeling disgusted with everything about yourself, and not being able to love yourself.

Love was something that Jimmy believed only to be in movies. Movies with happy endings, and it’s happy endings he thought he would never receive for as long as he lived.

Until now with Staniel Wheeler.

“I love you, too.”

With all that was said and done, both men got to work on unbuttoning one another's jeans and shorts. There was no need to be in any hurry, so they took all the time they wanted, admiring every curve of their hips, thighs, legs, and calves. The men kicked off their bottoms and tossed them aside, along with Stan’s boat shoes.

Jimmy palmed the self-evident bulge in Stan’s boxer briefs, causing him to whimper and shimmy his hips to maintain the contact with the other’s hand. It wasn’t even much that Jimmy was doing but it still sent rushes of arousal through Stan. Out of nowhere he grabbed Jimmy’s wrist and pressed his hand farther down on his crotch, letting out an elongated moan louder than what Jimmy’s heard from him yet.

It felt like Jimmy’s head was spinning just from watching Stan go crazy right now, and they were only still in their underwear. It caused his own member to twitch with lust. He had never thought that he’d ever find a man twice his own age to be so God damn attractive.

“What do you want right now, Sunflower?”, Jimmy inquired. “How can I take care of you?” Usually, when these kinds of questions were asked by Jimmy to people he’d be with, his tone would be that of forced passion with no other need than to only get his clients off. Now, his tone was affectionate and with meaning.

Stan looked up at the young and handsome man above him, not even being shy about what his body needed from him anymore. He was giving himself to Jimmy and he couldn’t have thought of anyone else in Los Santos or even the entire world to finally lose his virginity to. “I want you to jerk me off, Jimmy. I want your hand to wrap around me.”

In all truthfulness, Jimmy never thought that he’d hear such a request of him coming from Stan of all people, but it added more fuel to Jimmy’s fire in his stomach. “Of course,” he whispered. He pulled Stan’s boxer briefs down ever so carefully like he was unwrapping a fragile gift on Christmas morning, and he certainly was in a way. Just like that, Stan’s dick sprang out of the fabric. Jimmy looked him up and down, taking in the reality that Staniel Elizabeth Wheeler was fully naked in front of him. “Holy shit,” he muttered.

“W-what is it?” Stan began to worry that Jimmy was suddenly turned off by him, thinking that he was disgusted and had changed his mind.

That wasn’t the case, however, as Jimmy smiled at him. Even with very little light in the room, Stan could see the love in Jimmy’s eyes. “You are so beautiful, Stan.”

Relief washed over Stan. “Come here.”

He pulled Jimmy down and the two shared a quick chaste kiss before the other already sat back up again. Jimmy reached his arm towards his nightstand and opened a drawer. His hand fumbled in dimmed darkness for a bit before he had pulled out a small bottle full of clear liquid and a Trojan condom. He sensed hesitation in Stan’s eyes, and he was quick to calm his anxiousness.

“The bottle is lube. It’s going to make my hand slippery so that giving a handjob is easy. We won’t use the condom just yet until you’re ready.”

“Ah, alright.”

“And wouldn’t you know, the lube is actually water based!” Jimmy thought this would excite Stan at least.

Instead, it perplexed the older man. “Water-based lubricant? Why would that be a thing? Water is for drinking, and only for drinking! It’s for quenching the thirst of parched people - ”

“If you utter one more word, I will send you out into a snowstorm with your boner hanging out. I won’t even give you back your clothes, you’d just walk up the stairs to your apartment cupping your shivering balls.”

The interruption from Jimmy cut Stan off, and he giggled embarrassingly. “R-right, I’m sorry.”

Jimmy popped the cap of the bottle open and poured a very little amount on his palm. He then placed the lube gently on the nightstand and looked down at Stan. “My hand’s going to feel a little cold at first,” he warned. “You ready?”

Stan nodded. “Yes.”

Jimmy gently wrapped his hand around Stan’s erection with a firm grip. At hearing him groan at the touch he started a slow and steady rhythm, aiming for Stan to get used to the feeling of what a hand on his dick felt like. It was clear that Stan was enjoying it as he sucked in air and swirled his hips to get more friction. “Do you want me to go faster, Staniel?” Jimmy asked.

“Y-yes...please?” It came out more like a desperate beg than just a simple answer, and it sure got the message across to Jimmy.

He began to pump his fist at a quicker pace, and as expected Stan went crazy over the sensation. There came a heat in his pelvis and his hips would spring upwards here and there. Stan’s head rolled back into the pillow under him and he placed his own hand on his mouth to muffle his moans.

“Aww, you don’t have to be shy to moan in front of me, sweetie,” Jimmy reassured. “I wanna hear you.” With his free hand, he caringly moved Stan’s own hand away, giving a small peck to his soft lips, letting Stan’s blond mustache tickle him. Never did Jimmy pause his other hand that was occupied on the older man’s shaft, stroking it rapidly than before.

“Jim... _Jimmy_...mmm feels so nice… _haaaaaah_.”

Stan had thought that he was going to release himself onto Jimmy’s hand right then and there, but was proven wrong when nothing happened. Nevertheless, Stan was in heaven as Jimmy catered to his body and needs while continuing the work on his dick. Jimmy’s free hand caressed both of his nipples back and forth the same way Stan had done for him moments ago.

Not only that but then Jimmy soon replaced his fingers and leaned down to Stan’s chest. There then came the feel of something warm and wet and Stan looked down to see that Jimmy was running his tongue on his nipples, sending him into a frenzy.

Throughout this whole time, Jimmy had held off from giving any attention to his own hard-on, wishing to put more focus onto Stan. That is until one of Stan’s hands reached out and palmed Jimmy through his briefs, causing him to shot up and let out a yelp of both surprise and extreme lust. “S-Stan,” he gasped, “what’re you…”

“It ain’t fair that you’re taking care of me while nobody’s doing it for you.”

Jimmy’s heart jumped. “It’s not...about _me_ , Stan. You’re the one priority here…”

Stan obviously ignored Jimmy and pulled his briefs down swiftly, his erection flying out in a single swoop. It was somewhat already wet with pre-cum so it was easy for Stan to mimic Jimmy’s hand on him, wrapping his fist and jerking the younger man. Unlike Stan, however, Jimmy let out a high pitched moan and immediately started thrusting himself into Stan’s hand.

“F-fuck Stan...I...I don’t...oh _Jesus fucking Christ_ …” Jimmy’s mind raced as he tried his very best at fight off the imminent heat pooling in his stomach already. He was overwhelmed that someone wanted to take care of him for once instead of the other way around. “Stan...S-Stan please s-stop…. _STOP IT!_ ”

The outburst made the older man pause what he was doing, and a look of horror was on his face. “I...I’m sorry, Jimmy...I just wanted to -”

“I know, Stan. You did nothing wrong, and I’m so flattered that you want to pleasure me at the same time. I love you for that.”

“Then why’d you tell me to stop?”

“Because...because I don’t want to finish just yet. Once I cum it would take a good while for me to fully take your virginity. I’d just be too exhausted to do it, Sunflower.”

Stan hadn’t thought of it that way, obviously for reasons they had already addressed. He recoiled his hand away from Jimmy’s member and interlaced his fingers with the others. “I’m sorry, Jimmy.”

Jimmy smiled and brought their intertwined hands to his lips, giving a sweet kiss to Stan’s fingers as a way of saying everything was fine.

“Um...Jimmy?” Stan uttered softly.

“Yes?”

Stan was quiet for a good while then. He even shifted his eyes away from Jimmy’s and he bit his lip. Jimmy began to think his outburst had scared Stan too much to request or do anything, and he mentally kicked himself in the ass for having him stop taking care of him. “Stan, I’m sorry for yelling at -”

“I’m ready,” Stan suddenly spoke up.

Jimmy blinked. “W-what?”

“I’m ready,” he repeated, even gesturing at the packed condom wrap on the nightstand.

A shiver ran down Jimmy’s back. So they were going to do this. They were really going to do this. He was really going to do this. It was then that he realized he was actually quite nervous about it, which was really ironic for many reasons. It wasn’t like he hadn’t taken other people’s virginity in his lifetime. Then again, those people were around Jimmy’s own age range. Stan was different, but not to say that it was a bad thing. Jimmy had to remember that while Stan is older than him, he had circumstances that led them to where they are now.

When Jimmy really thought about it, the fact that he was going to take the virginity of a way older gentleman excited him. Besides, there was another way this moment with Stan would be much different than the others.

Jimmy was not going to simply fuck Stan...he was going to make love to him...and that made everything so much better. 

“I love you, Stan,” he said as he reached for the lube bottle again along with the condom.

“I love you too, Jimmy,” Stan had answered back.

Jimmy carefully opened the thick wrapper and pulled out the prophylactic, then rolled it ever so gradually onto his dick. Then was for him to prep Stan, who had been attentively watching Jimmy as he himself nervously anticipated what was to come. Even he knew that this was going to be it, a major moment in his life right now. Albeit it took Stan way longer for this to happen to him, he thought better late than never.

He watched as Jimmy popped the cap of the lubricant bottle open and poured the liquid onto his fingers again, only this time he separated Stan’s legs apart with just enough room to fit in between them. Stan flinched a bit when he felt the coldness of the liquid on Jimmy’s finger on his exposed hole. “Okay,” Jimmy began. “This is where things start to get heavy. What I’m gonna do is what’s called prepping, where I’m sticking in my fingers little by little until your body is used to having something foreign inside of you.”

“L-like a prostate exam?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy chuckled. “Just...yeah, just like that. So what I need you to do is relax, and breathe in and out. Can you do that for me, baby?”

The new nickname made Stan’s heart soar, and he smiled up at Jimmy. “I can do that.”

Jimmy lined up the tip of his index finger and instructed Stan to start the breathing process. When he heard him suck in a breath, Jimmy slowly inserted his finger inch by inch into Stan’s hole, whispering affirmations to ease Stan as he would groan and flinch again here and there. It went on for a bit until Stan gave him the alright to add in a second finger, and then the whole process repeated as Jimmy eventually added a third and final finger, then urged him to relax as he moved the digits in and out of Stan. After a good few minutes or so, Stan went from groaning because of the foreign feeling to then letting out faint moans.

“You okay to move forward?”, Jimmy asked.

Stan nodded.

With that, Jimmy took out his fingers and added a small addition of more lube to Stan before taking the tip of his protected member in his hand. He leaned forward to bring his body even closer to Stan while also maneuvering him to have his ass off the bed just a bit.

“I want you to breathe more, the same way you’ve been doing.” When Stan did what he was instructed to do, Jimmy pressed himself through the tight ring with care. He repeated lines of “you’re doing so good” and “keep going” throughout the process, even placing reassuring pecks on Stan’s nose and face. Again Stan would go from groaning to soon sighing and whimpering with pleasure the deeper Jimmy went in. It did hurt him, to say the least, but he knew it wouldn’t be that way for long, and the focus on Jimmy and how good it will feel helped ease himself.

At last, Jimmy was fully inside Stan. “How are you feeling?”

Stan exhaled the last breath he was holding and gazed into Jimmy’s doting brown eyes. “Ain’t gonna lie, it feels strange, but it’s a good strange.”

Upon getting his answer that Stan was alright, Jimmy smiled and kissed him. “I’m going to start thrusting now. Let me know if we need to stop at any time, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jimmy began a steady pace of shallow thrusts into Stan. The other smoothed his hands over on down to Jimmy’s back just to have something to hold on to. At a given point Jimmy’s steady rhythm increased and they both began to feel ultimate pleasure, with Stan being the first to moan lowly and the other followed. Jimmy’s weight shifted on top of Stan as he placed both of his hands in between Stan’s head and buried his face into the crook of the blond’s shoulder. He kept pushing in and out of Stan even faster and deeper until he felt him wrap his strong arms around him and let out an elongated gruffed whimper. He had already managed to find and hit his sweet spot. Jimmy lifted his head a bit to inspect Stan’s face for any warning and was met with such a breathtaking sight. Stan’s eyes were closed and his jaw was hung open. “You okay, there?” Jimmy made sure.

“O-oh _Jimmy_ …”

Just the way he had moaned his name out like that was enough of an answer for Jimmy, and so he lost himself in his own aroused bliss. He locked his lips onto Stan’s in a passion-fueled kiss as he let his hips run on auto, even slipping in his tongue for a good measure, not even knowing if Stan would like it or not. Apparently, Stan did as his own tongue had run against Jimmy’s, and only then did things really get carnal.

Jimmy brushed against Stan’s prostate and the bottom man tightened his grip on Jimmy’s body, his fingernails digging into his back. The mattress below them soon squeaked the more Jimmy drove himself into Stan, making both grateful for the fact that he only lived on the ground floor. He took in everything about Stan in that moment, from how so unbelievably amazing it felt to be inside Stan, the way their heated skin slammed into one another, the moans that he was driving out from Stan, the mysterious yet sweet taste the inside of his mouth held, the way their lips devoured each other greedily, and then finally the reality that he was sharing this moment with him.

They soon parted for much-needed air, a given chance to hear their moans more clearly now. “S-Stan... _Staniel_ …mmm _my_ Staniel....fuck you feel so damn good, my precious Sunflower!”

“Jim...Jimmy...o-oh s-sweet Lord y-you fill me up so d-darn well!” There was an evident heat spreading all through the depths of Stan’s being, and it was something that he knew could not be contained for very long. He didn’t ever want to have this, all of this, to stop. He wanted nothing more than to stay this way with Jimmy forever, them being connected together and become one with their bodies. It was all just so addicting, not even his addiction to oxy could ever match what’s happening here.

The burning pool inside of Stan was approaching quicker than he could have held off and he clung onto his lover as if he’d fade away if he didn’t. “Jim...Jimmy I...I feel s-something…”

“Go ahead, Stan,” Jimmy finished him off, his own release catching up. He reached down to stroke Stan off to help him reach his climax, sending him over the edged.

“J-Jimmy...Jimmy...o-oh h-haaaah _J-Jimothyyyyyyyyy!_ ”

Everything had gone bright has Stan lost himself. His hips stilled and he came into Jimmy’s fist, his lover’s name on his lips as he rode off his orgasm.

It did not take very long for Jimmy to follow right behind Stan as he gave one last powerful thrust into him, letting out a hoarse groan while he spilled all of his hot load into the condom. He thought he saw stars even as he clenched his eyes shut and collapsed onto Stan’s sweating body.

The men had stayed that way while they waited for the high to wear off and regain their normal breathing. When they did Jimmy gently pulled himself out of Stan. He unrolled the soaking prophylactic on his spent member before tying a secured knot on it like it was a balloon and getting up from the bed. It was cute to hear Stan whine out of protest from the loss of Jimmy’s warmth on him. He went into the hallway to throw away the used condom in his bathroom waste bin and grabbed a hand towel from the shelf.

Jimmy returned to his room and his place on top of Stan, cleaning both of them up with the rag before setting it aside and laying his body back on top of him. He tiredly lifted his head to meet his eyes with the very man he loves, smiling weakly at him.

“How was that?”, he mumbled out, running his fingers through the curly and damp blond strands of hair on Stan’s head.

“Do I even have to answer that?”, Stan lightly laughed. Still holding onto Jimmy, he pulled him in for a chaste and fatigued kiss.

“I take it that I did pretty well then,” Jimmy chuckled.

“You betcha. Thank you.”

Jimmy grinned and kissed the tip of Stan’s nose before resting his head on his chest. “You’re welcome. I should also thank you as well.” The steady beating of his heart next to his ear easily lulled him to sleep. He knew from this very moment that he would never dare to try and fall asleep with someone he’d have intercourse with unless it was with Staniel Elizabeth Wheeler. There was possibly no escape from the life and job of a male prostitute, but at least Jimmy had someone at home to come back to every time. 

The last thing Jimmy heard before falling asleep in the safety of his lover’s arms was Stan whispering, “You’re welcome as well”.


End file.
